Taking Chances
by Tempest78
Summary: Bankotsu has harbored a secret crush on Kagome for a long time. He lurks in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment to reveal himself.


**Disclaimer: I make no money from this story and own none of the Inuyasha characters. Nor do I own the Inuyasha fandom. I only own my little plot line.**

The warmth of the sun tingled as it radiated through her body and she walked with a bounce in her step. Kagome couldn't believe she'd found a man that actually embraced and even celebrated her flaws, rather than criticize her for them.

She felt lighter than air as she imagined his strong arms wrapped around her, while she rested her head on his chest like she'd done last night; after they'd made the most passionate love she'd ever experienced. She blushed as she remembered how right he'd felt inside her last night as their bodes danced an age old tune only the most in-sync lovers ever experienced.

They'd been together for almost a year and were about to live together. She'd met everyone but his dad and his grandparents. All his friends adored her, and told him what a lucky guy he was. She inhaled and her smile grew even bigger, pride radiating from her at that knowledge.

He'd told her he wanted kids, marriage, the whole nine yards, he just needed time to get his finances in order, which meant he just needed a job. It had been rough when he'd lost the one he'd had when they first met, but she'd stayed by him. After all it wasn't his fault a family emergency had called him away so long that he'd lost his job. She didn't mind using her money to buy his beer or cigarettes.

Even when he got drunk, he was a quiet, laid back sort, who only got wicked jealous if one of her male friends called after 10 pm. That really wasn't too bad. He'd never struck her, never got too violent with anyone else either. Most times he'd just fall asleep with a beer can next to his lips while he sat on the couch, jamming to his beloved music.

Now all that waiting had paid off. He'd gotten a new job and he was thrilled! He'd promised she'd get it all back ten fold, the love, loyalty, and money. He told her so every night as they made passionate love, before he had his beers and lit a cigarette. He'd promised that next month they could finally start house hunting. She hummed to herself as she approached their secret spot.

"Fuck! Just take me, now."

"Keh, eager much?"

Her steps faltered. She knew that voice…

"Damn baby, you're fucking soaked."

Each word struck Kagome as if a steel fist had just slammed into her stomach. Nausea threatened and tears stung her eyes and she stepped back, as her vision narrowed to the horrible scene of her beloved with his dick poised to enter another woman's body. Unfortunately at this angle she saw everything way too clearly to deny what he was doing.

She felt light headed and her hand covered her stomach as a bitter tang entered her mouth and she flinched. _How could he? Did the last_ _year mean nothing to him? What about his promises?_

"No," the heartbroken denial spilled from her mouth, causing her boyfriend to curse under his breath, jump back and hastily pull his red pants up.

"Kagome, I-"

"How long?" She glared, at him, with her hand on her cocked hip. A stance that had often sent her family and friends stampeding like a herd of wild buffalo, with the devil nipping at their hooves.

"What?"

"How long have you two been fucking behind my back?" Her nostrils flared like an enraged bull as she tried to not scream.

"Lemme explain..." He moved toward her.

"Go to hell!" She jerked back.

"Kagome," His fingers painfully bit into the flesh of her arms. "You're making a scene." he hissed, face red from embarrassment.

"Don't ever touch me again!" She fought against his hold. _Arrogant jerk! How dare he think he can fucking touch me now?_ She promptly drove her knee up between his legs, as hard as she could.

Inuyasha's fingers loosened. He fell forward, writhing on the ground with his hand cupping his abused balls.

"Don't you ever come near me again!" Kagome spat vehemently as she trembled with the force of her anger and forced the tears to remain at bay. Angry strides took her to her pickup. She entered it and slammed the door. Indignation burned low in her belly. She'd thought they'd built a lasting commitment.

Frustration mounted until it exploded as she slapped the steering wheel. She turned the key, then stomped the pedal, squealing the tires as she shot out of the parking lot.

 **XOXOXO:**

Kagome blankly stared at the bottle in her hand, as unwanted memories flashed through her mind. Each image crystal clear. She couldn't believe that on top of cheating on her, with her hussy of a cousin, that bastard Inuyasha had completely drained her bank and savings accounts and then tried to cash a fraudulent check.

That was how the bank had finally caught and nailed his sorry ass. She'd lost her checking and savings accounts, but at least she hadn't been charged with anything.

All she wanted to do now was drown away the unwanted memories of how foolish and naive she'd been. She lifted her hand and allowed the sweet, bitter liquid to deliciously burn down her throat. Despite being nearly a year since then, she still couldn't forget what he'd done. One question plagued her every time she try to sleep…

"Why?" She asked the night air, then shook her head at the fact she thought it might actually answer her, and took another long swig.

 _Why can't I just forget the bastard?_ Tears stung her eyes, but this time she managed to force them away. She was sick of crying. It wouldn't change anything. All she could do was move forward, that was why she'd moved to a new place.

 _A fresh start and a new life._ She threw her head back and took another swig.

She'd found a job right away and even had a small studio apartment. She sighed and hugged her knees to her chest as she stared up at the sky, while sitting on top of the building where she escaped to on nights like this when she couldn't sleep. She inhaled a deep breath and instantly began coughing on cigarette smoke.

"I'll put it out." A deep baritone voice spoke as he proceeded to put the freshly lit cigarette out on his palm, unaffected by the cherry burning his skin. "I Didn't know anyone else was out here." He offered offhandedly, in way of apology.

She stared at the mesmerizing blue eyes and tanned face, as if debating to even talk to him, then blew out a long breath, before she held up the bottle of jack n honey. "Truce."

"Thanks." He took a swig and sat down beside her, then passed it back with a grateful smile. "So, what brings a beautiful lady like you out here in the middle of the night?" He asked, with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

"Can't sleep." She shrugged nonchalantly, and absently wondered why she was even talking to him. Normally she stayed to herself. She didn't confide in anyone. Less chance of being hurt that way. Sure it got lonely at times, but at least she'd be safe.

"Ah," he said with a long sigh. "I know all too well what that's like."

"Oh yeah?" She stared at him, head cocked to one side. She held the bottle out to him again.

He took it and tossed his head back, then passed it to her, trying to forget the mountain of paperwork sitting on his desk. He'd much rather enjoy the soft, warm breeze and his present company.

He watched her close her eyes and offer her face to the breeze, as a small carefree smile briefly crossed her lips.

Bankotsu thought back to another time when he'd seen that peaceful expression cross her face, though she'd been much younger. He absently wondered if she even remembered him? Probably not since she'd only met him briefly once during her early teenage years.

A sad smile tugged at his lips as he focused on the dark-haired, light-skinned beauty beside him, with that memory burned into his mind forever.

Many cold nights he'd drawn on that memory to give himself the strength to go on. Especially during that darkest and hardest times. Until then, he'd never realized a brief encounter could hold such a strong and lasting impact…

Sadness crossed her face and Kagome opened her eyes, and then shook her head, silently admonishing herself for her foolishness, and then tossed her head back, draining a good portion of the bottle.

Even in her younger and darkest days, she'd sworn to herself she'd never drink like this. She didn't like the way it made her feel, all nostalgic and shit. Yet, here she was, hoping it would at least temporarily numb the overwhelming pain buried deep inside her shattered heart.

On the outside she refused to allow even the slightest sign that she was still affected by her callous ex-boyfriend's actions to show. Yet alone that it had such a deep, lasting effect on her. Deep inside though, she felt like he had literally ripped her soul in half and left a gaping hole never to be filled.

And so, in her desperation to try and dull the immense pain, she'd broken a vow she'd made to herself long ago, which made her no better than the rest of people who had lied to her over the years.

She snorted in an un-lady like fashion and mentally cursed herself for the thousandth time, over her own stupidity. Her mind told her to just block everyone and everything out, yet her stubborn heart refused to. Seriously, how fucked up was that? So, all too often she felt way too much, mostly the re-occurring pain of his ruthless betrayal.

She had plenty reasons to hate Inuyasha, _especially_ after what he'd done to her. Yet her stubborn heart adamantly refused to hate anyone, even him. Why she'd never even begin to understand.

She stared at the bottle in her hand and sighed, then placed it on the ground between her and the braid-haired man. Her frustration mounted since even the alcohol ceased to have the desired affect.

She briefly entertained the idea of losing herself to drugs, but quickly vetoed that idea, refusing to break any other promises she'd made to herself. Bad enough she'd already broken one, she absolutely would not allow herself to break another promise to herself. Too many people had already done that. She refused to be like _them_.

"Uh oh, must be bad if even liquor doesn't help." He half joked, trying to lighten the heavy air around them a bit.

"It never has." She exhaled a long drawn out sigh and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them close to her chest. Reminding him of a child, scared and unsure, trying to protect themselves.

Bankotsu frowned, not liking how he felt completely helpless, and unable to cheer up the woman beside him. After all, she deserved the very best life had to offer, and she didn't even know it. _That_ was what frustrated him the most.

"Sounds like an on going problem." He said casually, hoping for her to respond. Thick tension filled the air as she remained silent, with the minutes stretching by to feel more like hours.

"Why won't you talk about it?" His fingers jerked through his hair as he blew out a frustrated breath. "It's not like I'd hurt you."

She blinked, snapping out of her wandering thoughts and stared at him, noting his clenched fist by his hip. Why was he suddenly so frustrated? Did she miss something?

"I'm just not used to anyone wanting to talk." She shrugged.

Those words only served to frustrate him more. Because of the pent up frustrations building inside him, Bankotsu shot to his feet and lit a cigarette, walking far enough away that she wouldn't be affected by the smoke and slowly forced himself to calm down.

He slowly inhaled the sweet smoke and and held it in, then forced it out in a long exhale, watching as the ring of smoke floated into the air, growing bigger and thinner.

Whoever had hurt the sweet carefree girl he'd once knew, deserved to be beaten to a bloody pulp, then strung up by his toes with their hands tied behind their backs and their balls cut off by a rusty knife, dipped in lemon juice. And he would just love to be the one to do it to the guy.

As he inhaled, visions of doing just that filled his mind. A long forgotten side of him, he'd hoped he'd outgrown threatened to emerge.

 _Fucking cool it, Bankotsu. You're not that guy anymore._ He released the smoke with a frustrated grunt and fought to regain control and forced his blood-lust to the back of his mind. He hadn't been that guy since he found out his grandfather was dying.

 _Chill the fuck out, before you blow everything!_ That thought centered him. He would not disappoint his adopted brothers by ruining everything they had all worked so hard to achieve over the past decade.

 **XOXOXO:**

 **A/N: Haha, bet y'all thought I was dead, huh? Nope, just crazy busy with a roller coaster life. :P**

 **Thanks for sticking with me everyone! XD Remember to leave your thoughts and comments in a review.**

 **P.S. Merry Christmas everyone. I'm working on updates, so please remain patient. Thanks. ;)**


End file.
